The invention applies particularly to the location of defects in cables for transmitting electrical energy in links including for example undersea and/or underground electric cables, for which it is difficult to intervene and thus necessary to obtain a precise and reliable location.
More specifically, the invention particularly relates to a method comprising the steps consisting in transmitting, at a first moment, an electric signal having a predetermined propagation speed at the start from an end of the electric link and in detecting, at a second moment, the reception of an echo of said electric signal.